Shade: Defeated!
by Ludo Kudo
Summary: The scholars engaged in their former battle with the hired assassins. Will they prevail or suffer defeat at their foes?


Shade

Part 4: Defeated!

Walking away from my injured adversary, he stood on the ground bleeding, pressuring the open wound. I continued walking, not turning back to see how he was. I had no time, my friends were in trouble and time does not stop for anyone. Which one should I aid first: Taka, Kishi, or Tori? Master Soichiro must have everything controlled but am I certain that he does? Which one should I assist?

"Where did he fly off to? Radditsu, find him!" Nappa roared as he searched for Tori.

"My scounter does read anybody but us! The fool must have run away!"

"Think again!"

Tori had appeared from thin air, and striked Radditsu in the cheek. Forcing Radditsu to crash into a nearby boulder; Nappa quickly turning to Radditsu, made Tori bruised him in the stomach and sending him flying into the air. Radditsu balancing up, concentrating not to slip, Nappa came demolishing into the ground. Both rouges had failed their assignment but continued trying even though they had the disadvantage.

"You imbecile, you've done it this time; I'll shatter now, Full Power Bakuhatsuha!"

"Energy Barrier, I have to hold on! If I let go now, I be blown to pieces."

As the combat zone, began turning into a lost desert, trees were shattered to pieces, weeds ripped from the ground, and heavy winds blew from all directions. Nappa had stored up all his energy and unleashed for this moment. The battleground soon became so bright that nothing was visible. The air slow down and dust and remains floated around. The mountain from which they fought soon revolved into a barren wasteland crumbling downwards.

"I got him now!"

"Nappa, you fool, you almost had me blown away and you seem to have killed our target away! Do you know what the boss will say when we return without a body?"

"Shut it up Radditsu, I'm sure his body is laying somewhere here." Nappa barked searching for Tori. "Well, don't just stand, use your scounter!"

"I would if you hadn't blown this---!"

Again Tori had made an unexpected move and jabbed Radditsu in the back and transported up front, finishing with an upper cut. Nappa surprised and frightened due to his low energy level began to take off but nonetheless Tori cut of his retreat and discharged a rage of energy to Nappa's face, crashing him next to Radditsu.

"Mammoth Graveyard, charge!" Taka ordered.

"Useless, Dragon Piper send that mammoth back to the graveyards!" Pegasasu told as his monster sung away the charging skull. "Had enough, have you? Your cards are useless, although you do have the potential to control your monsters, your leveling does not even compare to mine."

"Dang it, his Relinquish had my monsters trapped. I can't attack hurting my monsters, what do I have to do? His monsters are far too powerful. I have to do something!" Taka thought as he drew a card

"Time is ticking and for me, time is money, I am going to ask you one more time. Come with me to Otogakure no Sato and I will not harm you. If not I will destroy you here!"

"I won't give up just yet. Kuriboh, I summon you!"

Raising his card into the sky, a little furry creature appeared at the scene. As it appeared, Taka combined it with his magic card, Multiply. Soon, more Kuribohs appeared on the field and began blocking Taka's path forbidding Pegasasu to attack. Although it didn't stop him to attack the Kuribohs, his monsters fiercely tackled one by one but after another Kuriboh fell another rose to protect its place and continued to block Taka. Pegasasu had no available way to hurt Taka.

Striked with anger and annoyance, his monster grew tired of attacking; soon Pegasasu paused and began summoning more monsters. As the new and old beings were told to attack, quickly above the Kuribohs vaulted the Celtic Guardian. Pegasasu's monster soon began striking it but the Kuribohs assisted the guardian. It sprinted of towards the demented creature, Relinquished, and surprisingly pierced the monster's eye! Pegasasu trembled with fear knowing that his prize victor was destroyed, the knight began gouging the monsters wings to unleashed Taka's captured monsters: the Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon. Soon all three monsters stood before Pegasasu ready to demolish him.

"Darn you Kazuki! You've destroy my precious monster! You will pay!"

"Obliterate!" Taka ordered as his monsters blasted Pegasasu away.

Meanwhile, Kishi ran desperately hiding from his enemy. Kabuto began cutting the surrounding trees and bushes to find where Kishi was. Although, when he had thought to have him, it happened be only a clone of Kishi. His patience grew tired and Kabuto began to shout Kishi out.

"Where are you, you little ingrate? Get out here and fight. I give you my word that the moment I find you, I will directly decapitate your legs! This little game of yours will not long and as time passes you eventually have to come out."

The enragement grew and little by little, Kabuto closed in on Kishi. Kishi began to quiver and wobble as he lied underneath a bush. Kabuto's voice and footsteps soon were heard behind Kishi and the sound of Kabuto's carving energy.

"I can't do this! This guy is way too powerful for me. Somebody help me!"

"I'll give until the count of three and then I'll decapitate you. How does that sound?"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Exploding from the bush, a species of Kishi charged towards Kabuto, although there were plenty, none of them was able to lay a punch near the enemy. Every one of them disappeared before his eyes and shortly after, Kish was the last remaining figure.

"I've found you at last." Kabuto said grabbing a hold of Kishi's legs.

"You'll never cut off my legs! I won't let you! Help! Help me!" Kishi cried struggling for his legs.

Rapidly, Tori and Taka appeared before Kabuto and Kishi and knocked Kabuto away from Kshi. The two stood before him prepared to protect their comrade.

"How ironic, Akira and Kazuki here together to protect Masashi Kishimoto, their precious friend; don't tell me tell me you both took out the opponent hired to abduct you to Otogakure no Sato."

"What do you think?"

"Well if two did, then I guess I can't take all three of you with me. You survive now Masashi Kishimoto and the next we meet, I'll be sure to cut off your legs; until next time, my friends." Kabuto greeted away leaving the three stranded in the middle of the forest.

"I guess we saved you this time, next be more careful."

I have not yet found that these have defeated their enemy. I feel as if they can but on the hand, I feel like can't as well. This all depends on the author of my life, if my author chooses me to live in my story then I may just live but if my author doesn't who knows. Like what my master says, you choose who you want the main character to be and who the side characters are. I have yet to find out, and to my author writing my life, if I am going to die, please allow me to first find my answers, after that you may do whatever pleases you.


End file.
